Jurassic Park: Back to the Beginning
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: when Ingen returns to build a new Jurassic Park old friends must join together to try and stop the same mistakes from happening again.
1. Touchdown

**I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters.**

**Let me know what you guys think of this story and if you want to see the next chapter. The action doesn't start until chapter 2 unfortunately. there will probably be several spelling mistakes in here.**

The Boeing 747 touched down with a bump on the long runway of the Indianapolis airport. I slowed, and began to move its way along the blacktop. In seven minutes the plane had clearance to unload. A young man with short brown hair and a trimmed beard stepped out of the airliner into the accordion tube that stretched from the airport walls. He wore a gray T-shirt, blue jeans, sunglasses and a tan fedora. A camel pack was slung over one shoulder. He breathed in the fresh air, glad to be out of the cramped jet. He had become weary of vehicles many years ago when he had been involved in a car accident.

The man walked down the extended hallway until he reached the exit. He walked out of the hall and- after readjusting the hat on his head- looked around. He saw a girl waving to him, calling his name. He walked over her and she embraced him in a warm hug.

"Timmy, it's so good to see you!" She exclaimed.

Timothy Murphy drew back, holding the girl's upper arms. "Good to see you too, Lex," Tim smiled broadly at his older sister.

"How was Africa?" Lex asked.

"It was alright, we found a few bones, but no full skeletons." Tim replied.

"Oh, that's too bad," Lex sympathized. She knew how much this trip had meant to her brother. He had spent eight months in South Africa searching for dinosaur fossils.

"I'll tell you more about it later, but right now I need to get my bags." Tim told her.

She nodded. "Of course, I'll come help you."

"Thanks,"

The two of them walked out of the greeting area to find Tim's luggage.

I dark haired man in his late forties stepped out of a yellow cab. He paid the driver and walked into the apartment building in front of him. it was a small, three storied building lying on the outskirts of Indianapolis. He climbed a set of stairs and walked down a hall to the left, knocking on a door numbered 14. He heard shuffling around behind the door before it was opened, a blonde woman about his age stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Ellie," the man smiled. "It's so good to see you again!"

At first Ellie's expression showed confusion, but then recognition. "Ian? "She asked. "Is that you?"

The man nodded, smiling broadly. "The one and only." He gave Ellie a hug and stepped back. "Is Alan home?"

"Oh, yes, he's just in the shower at the moment. Come on in and I'll let him know you're here." He opened the door wider, so that Ian Malcolm could enter the apartment.

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" Ian asked as he stepped past her.

"Yes, ten years I believe." Ellie nodded. "It's quite different since the last time we saw each other."

"Well, at least I'm up to speed with what has been happening; Tim and I have grown quite close since our little trip to the tropics, all those years ago."

"Ugh, please, don't remind me." She groaned, rubbing her shoulder, were there used to be a deep wound. She gestured for Malcolm to have a seat on the couch. He eased himself down and Ellie walked over to a door.

She knocked on it and Ian could hear a familiar voice reply. "Yes?"

"Alan," Ellie said loudly, as to be heard over the sound of rushing water. "Someone is here to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"An old friend," Ellie replied. Immediately the water stopped. Ellie walked away from the door and sat in an armchair across from Ian.

"So, Ellie, how have you two been?" Ian asked.

"We've been quite alright, Alan and I have really settled in together."

"That's wonderful," Ian said sincerely.

The door opened and Alan Grant stepped into the living room. He saw Ian and a grin split across his face. "Ian, how have you been?" he walked over to him and shook his hand.

"I've been great Alan. Sarah and I got married a few years back and are living up in Canada." Ian replied.

"Sarah Harding?" Alan asked.

"Yes, I don't believe you've met her in person, but It's obvious that you know of her." Ian spoke.

"Yes, of course, she studies predators in Africa." Alan said and Ian nodded.

"She was there with me on Isla Sorna and during the San Diego incident." Ian informed Grant.

"Isla Sorna… Site B," Said Ellie. "I keep hearing about it, but I'm not exactly clear about what it is."

"Site B is basically a second Jurassic Park." Alan explained. "Hammond used it to raise his dinosaurs in the wild, and then catch them when they were old enough to be put into the park."

"A _second_ Jurassic Park?" Ellie asked, surprised. "I knew it was something connected to Isla Sorna but I never would've guessed that the dinosaurs were put there intentionally."

"They were," Ian said.

"Well, enough about the past," Ellie said. "Ian, what brings you here, anyway?"

"Well, I'm afraid we're not done talking about the past yet."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"What I mean is that Jurassic Park is being reopened." Ian said.

"What?" Ellie exclaimed.

"Who is doing this?" Alan asked.

"I can't remember exactly, but it's some bioengineering company from the 90's."

"Are they out of their minds?" Ellie asked ecstatically.

"Probably," Ian said with a shrug. "But that's not the real reason for my visit here."

"What is?" Alan asked.

"What, do they want us to endorse the park?" Ellie said jokingly. Ian didn't answer; he just scratched his neck and looked down at the floor. "You're kidding," Ellie said.

"I wish it was a joke, but it isn't. This company called me last week, they said we have a choice between going to the island peacefully, or they're going to send someone to take us."

"You mean by force?" Ellie asked.

"They wouldn't dare," Alan declared. "They've probably got enough financial problems to deal with just finding a way to convince the Costa Rican government to let them buy the island without abducting three people."

"I don't think so, Alan," Ian said, his expression grim. "I don't think that they're serious about their threat."

"How can you be sure?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not, but Ingen has done stupid things in the past."


	2. The Hardings

Chapter two has a little bit of action but not too much; i'm still just warming the story up a bit. and Yes, Matt, i _will_ be featuring Eric Kirby in my stories.

A man with short blonde hair wearing a tan safari shirt and khaki shorts stumbled through tropical plants. He glanced behind him, his eyes set with determination. He began to run, throwing his pack away so it wouldn't slow him down. There was a deafening roar from the way he had come. He continued until he entered a large clearing, where he stopped to catch his breath. The man looked around, checking his surroundings. There was nowhere to hide, not that it would do him any good. He jogged over to the other side of the clearing and stopped. There was the familiar feeling of the ground shaking beneath his feet and the distant sound of pounding footsteps. Unfortunately the pounding was coming from behind him and in front of him. He turned to the right and ran.

There was a thunderous crashing sound to his left, and he chanced a look. The enormous creature he had been evading was in the clearing, giving chase. Its large head rose up twenty feet into the sky, held up by a massive body and long hind legs. There was just a few more yards until he was out of the clearing, then it would be harder for it to get at him. He pumped his legs and he felt himself tiring.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" he huffed. As the man reached the edge of the clearing he felt as though he was bouncing off the ground, and made the mistake of looking behind him. He saw another of these creatures had emerged from the jungle trees. As he was looking back he failed to see a root sticking out of the ground in front of him. He tripped and fell to the ground hard and a searing pain shot through his leg. He scrambled to his feet, limping the last few feet into the trees in front of him. he ducked behind a tree and held very still.

The man could smell the creatures as the ground shook harder. He almost let out a yelp as he saw the head of one poke through the dense jungle next to his tree. It sniffed and poked its head around for a few seconds before disappearing. Then man remained still until the pounding had faded away, and then began moving. He limped off into the jungle. After a long hour of painful trekking through the jungle he emerged from the thick forest of vines. He was standing on a hillside looking down into a valley. He saw a cluster of buildings below.

"Finally," the man breathed a sigh of relief and stumbled down the hillside, his mind now filled with thoughts of food and water.

Tim Murphy sat in the passenger seat of a blue pickup as it rolled along through the busy city streets. Lex's husband, Dan, was behind the wheel.

"So, where was it you said that you wanted to go?" Dan asked Tim.

"Here's the address," Tim handed a slip of paper to Dan who nodded and turned the truck left.

"Who are you going to see?" Dan asked.

"An old friend," Tim replied. "Her name is Jess Harding."

"Is she your girlfriend" Dan asked.

"What? Oh, no, just a friend. Her father, Gerry Harding, he worked for my grandfather. I met Jess briefly when my grandfather brought me to the zoo he owned. I met her again when I moved to Dallas."

"She's just a friend, huh?" Dan grinned slightly. "Ok, we're here." He pulled the truck into the driveway and turned it off. "Want me to wait here?"

"No, come up with me, we're going to be here a while." Tim said, stepping out of the car."

The two men walked up to the house. It had a well-kept lawn and stone steps that led up to the front door. Tim rang the doorbell and waited. The door was opened a few seconds later by a man in his late sixties. He had a gray moustache and a kind expression. "May I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me, Tim Murphy," Tim smiled at the man.

"Timothy?" The man asked. He smiled. "Tim, you're all grown up!"

Tim grinned. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Harding."

"Likewise," His smile broadened. "And who is this?" he smiled at Dan.

"This is Daniel, Lex's husband."

"Ah, how is she? It's been a long time since I've seen her." Gerry Harding said to Dan.

"She's great," Dan replied.

"That's wonderful to hear." Gerry smiled. "I believe it's been almost twenty years since I've seen her. The last time I remember seeing your sister," Harding said to Tim. "Was when the Costa Rica government kept is in that hotel for six months. They wouldn't even let us bury the bodies." Jess's father bowed his head.

"Are you speaking of the Isla Nublar incident back in 1993?" Daniel asked.

Gerry nodded. "It was a very hard time for all of us, trying to recover from physical injuries and mental instability. When Jess, Nima and I reached the mainland we were basically prisoners. When we tried to bury the remains of Oscar and D-Caff that were recovered from the island we were locked in our rooms."

"That's awful," Dan exclaimed.

"But it's all in the past, and that's what matters. Now, I presume that you have come to see Jess?" Gerry asked Tim.

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you." Tim said, urgency creeping into his voice. "And you're not going to like what it is about."


	3. Trespassers

**The story finally begins to heat up in this chapter. for those of you who dont know this already, Jess is featured in Jurassic Park: the Game, which is a continuation of the first movie. I had someone inform me that i made a mistake; that there was only one tyrannosaur on isla nublar. i did not make a mistake; i knew this, but added another. this is because of the book. in the bok _Jurassic Park_ by Micheal Crichton there where two tyrannosaurs, and i decided that i wanted two tyrannosaurs without having to go to isla sorna once again. i hope that i have cleared up any confusion.**

Ian Malcolm sat in his car, talking into his Bluetooth device. "Did you convince her?" He asked the person on the other end.

"Yes, I'm bringing her back to my sister's house right now."

"Good, I want everybody to meet there at three, and then we'll discuss what Ingen is planning."

"Alright, I'll see you there, Uncle Malcolm."

"Alright Tim, see you later." Ian hung up and stepped out of his car, walking to Ellie and Alan' apartment. He knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Ian?"

"Ellie, I called Tim and he-" Ian began, but was cut off by Ellie.

"Ian, come look at this." Ellie opened the door wide and Ian stepped in.

"What's going on?" He walked over to Alan, who was looking out the window.

"A couple of people have been slinking around the back of the building for the past ten minutes." Alan replied.

"So? They could just be normal people."

"I don't think so; they were dropped off in an Ingen vehicle."

The blonde haired man stumbled through the entrance of a large building. The huge double doors were dented open. The inside of the building was a mess, parts of dinosaur skeletons were scattered everywhere and a large staircase at the right was completely destroyed. He limped his way to the back of the building, where he found tables arranged neatly. He sat down in a chair and pulled off his boot and sock to look at his foot. It was a nasty bruise, probably a torn ligament. The only way he'd survive was if those infernal dinosaurs didn't find their way here; he'd never be able to run.

He looked around the room and saw what looked like a gift shop with a lot of dinosaur themed merchandise. On a thermos that had fallen from a shelf was written, "Jurassic Park".

Tim murphy sat in the back seat of Dan's pickup, talking to Jess, catching up on what they've missed over the years. Dan listened to the two's conversation as he drove.

"So, Ingen has threatened to kidnap us?" Jess asked Tim.

"Pretty much, if we don't go along with them peacefully they said that they're going to take us by force." Tim replied.

"And you think that they're serious?"

"I don't know what I think, to be honest with you. I just feel that we should all meet and talk about it. This is important." Tim explained.

"I know that it's important, but I just don't see how this is possible; the island was in ruins!" Jess exclaimed. "The dinosaurs have been free to run around the island, reproduce, make territory; it would take millions of dollars and years to restore it to what it used to be."

"I know, but Ingen has resources, and they've probably been planning this for years."

"I understand that, but I refuse to believe that they would try to recreate John Hammond's dream." Jess said.

"Why don't you two bring it up with your aunt and uncle?" Dan suggested to Tim. "I'm sure they'll be able to explain what is going on better- no offence, Tim."

"None taken,"

"All right," Jess said, agreeing with Dan. "I'll see what Ian and Alan have to say." The rest of the car ride went in silence. When they reached Dan's house Tim and Jess got out of the truck.

"Wait one second, guys," Dan said, slowly getting out of his truck. "All the lights in the house are out, but Lex's car is still in the driveway."

"Maybe she didn't need the lights?" Tim Suggested. "It's bright enough outside to light the house." He pointed out.

"Yeah," Dan said, unconvinced. "I guess you're right. Let's go in," Dan led the two young adults up to the front porch and turned the knob. They stepped inside. "You guys make yourselves comfortable while I go find Lex." Dan walked off into the house.

"Something must be worrying him; he didn't even bother to take his shoes off." Jess said, slipping her own off.

"I suppose, but Dan is usually calm and relaxed; he wouldn't be acting like this without a reason." Tim explained.

Jess turned to the sound of footsteps. "Find her, Dan?" she asked. Dan didn't answer. "Dan?" Tim grunted and fell to the floor behind her. "Tim?" She turned and saw a man standing over Tim's unconscious body. "Who the hell are you?" she demanded. The man didn't answer. He stepped forward, and Jess remembered the other man whom she thought was Dan. She turned in time to see a fist coming towards her.

She sidestepped, and then threw a punch of her own. It hit the man in the jaw. He stepped backwards, rubbing the bruise that was beginning to appear. Jess felt a blow to the back of her head and fell to the ground. Soon she could see nothing but blackness.

"Jess, Tim, you there?" Dan called, coming into the front room where he had left them. "I can't find Lex, have you seen her?" he saw two men pulling Tim and Jess out the front door. "Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" he shouted. "Put them down!" He stepped forward.

The man carrying Jess set her down and walked towards Dan in a fighting stance. Dan immediately got into a defensive posture, ready for a fight. The man charged, and Dan ducked, thrusting his fist into his attacker's gut as he passed. He coughed, but swung around. Dan saw his fist coming and tried to dodge, but it caught him in the cheek. He stumbled into the wall and hit his head. The world became black around him.


End file.
